Divergent High School
by TheHardcoreHero85
Summary: What would it be like if the Divergent Characters were in High School with some of my own people
1. Chapter 1

Logan

I've tried to keep quiet but i ran into Uriah and he wanted to invite me to his table a lunch,it was a new school for me as i am a family is never home because my father is a CEO of a Motorcycle company and my mom died when i was young,so it's just me and my dad.I couldn't get threw my classes any slower and finally lunch came as i got a salad and sat next in between Four and Zeke as i tried to make sure every conversation was not on me until Uriah noticed and spoke up "Guy's this is Logan,he's new to the school and i was given a greeting from them all.I talked to Will and Four Uriah and Zeke as the girls talked about god knows what and those four said they were gonna do a talent show show? I was thinking this could be my move into getting somewhere in the school so after lunch ended i walked to the board and signed up.

**3 Days Later at the Talent show.**

I was prepared as i was lucky enough to get last as Christina,Tris,Shauna,and Marlene do their song and it finally comes down to me "And our last participant...Logan Grooms! I walk up too the stage as i hear some minor booing, Come on Logan you can do this. The music starts and i begin to clap my hands to the beat

_Special...you think your special you do,I can see it in your eye's _

_I can see it when you laugh at me,look down on me and walk around me_

_Just one more fight about your leadership...and I will straight up leave your shit_

_Cause I've had enough of this...and now i'm pissed! YEAH!_

_This time imma let it all come out! This time i'm gonna stand up and shout _

_I will do things my way,it's my way,my way or the highway! (x2)_

_Just one,more fight about a lot of things and i will give up everything_

_To be on my own again,Free again!_

_Yeah! this time i'm gonna let it all come out,this time i'm gonna stand up and shout_

_i'm gonna do things my way,my way or the highway!_

_ Someday you'll see things my way..._

The music stops and the crowd just stares i feel nervous at first then the whole place erupts with cheers.I can't help but show pride as i walk back to my seat i get bro hugs and hugs from the girls and i sit down and wait for the results to come in. "And we have our results! in 3rd came Peter and Drew,So Tris,Christina,Shauna,and Marlene please come to the stage and Logan! I walk up with a little bit of cheers "And the winner is Logan!" I smile as i thank the judges and congratulate the girls and walk down the stage and we all go our separate way until i'm at home and i get a text from my IPhone 6.

_Zeke-We're having a party at my place if you want to come it's at 8:00 and if you want you can stay overnight_

Me-Sounds cool i'll be there

**Was that a good chapter? i would be happy if you could review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris

I was at the party with the gang and i heard Uriah invited Logan and i was happy because i wanted him to feel like he belonged in the group and he wasn't just some kid with us and speak of the devil he came in "Hi guys" we all greeted him "Let's do Truth or Dare" Zeke yelled "I'll go first" I yelled "Logan truth or dare" "Thou shall not be a pansycake so dare." "I dare you to go outside next door and offer them your services" He walked out the door us on his heels and he knocked on the door and he talked to a girl that was only 15 from her looks "Hell yeah i want you come on in" I tried to hold in my laughter as hard as i could and then he got pulled into the house and the door shut we all walked back to Zeke's house and then just burst out laughing "That boy has some talent with the girls that i need to ask him about" Will piped in "Have some class!" Christina elbowed him then about 10 minutes later Logan came in and his hair was all messed up and his shirt looked it had been pulled on and his belt was loose "You won't believe what things i seen tonight "Zeke Truth or-" "Dare" He finished for Uriah "I dare you to drink tobasco sauce then drink vodka" He put's on a scared face as he drinks the tobasco sauce and the vodka and he screams "MY MOUTH IS ON FIREEEEEE" we start laughing "Truth...Or Dare Logan" "Truth" he pipes "Do you have a Brother what his is first and last name?" I don't know his true first name but my and his real last name is Eaton.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias

I stiffened at the last words and i decided to tell them i was gonna leave but i pulled Logan out "Your my brother my mom tried to hide but Marcus found out" "Yeah it's me but we are actually family,I'm for once in my life truly happy again" We both joke around and stuff and then he say's goodbye "And don't get any aids with Tris that's the last kind of news i need I playfully punch him in the arm and he walks off as i walk with Tris to the car and drive home.

Logan

I was listening to my music when i noticed it was a little too quiet than it had just been and that's when i was a little creeped out but i kept walking to my house and i had finally gotten there i opened the door only to get struck with a bat to the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan

I feel pain and rage those 2 things have been running threw since my childhood but i promise that my father won't get away with this and then the idea had hit bastard was smart but he didn't tie me up and i knew this would be a trap so i just pulled out my phone and threw it across the room as it set off a lot of other traps but i ran to the side in the shadows and i waited as he walked out i went up behind him and swept his legs then took the pocketknife from his belt and held it to his throat and looked him dead in the eyes."Listen you son of a bitch you may have been able to beat me and my brother up when were just six and from then on but it's different so would you like to feel what you have put my family threw" He spit in my face and i just wiped my face off and looked at him "Mom wouldn't want me to kill you she always gave you a second chance..." I removed the knife from his throat,"But it's damn good thing i'm not her" I plunge the knife into his chest and leave it there and step on it driving it deeper and i just left him there as I walked out of the warehouse he was keeping me in and i looked around and made my way to Tobias's house and knocked on the opens it "What's-" "Dad's dead,cause of me" He stares at me and pulls me into the house

Tris

I was watching TV with Tobias when Logan walked in and the first thing i noticed was the blood on his hands "Why do you got blood on your hands?" And then out of the blue he just falls on the floor and i see head in the back is practically split open I call 911 for the emergency and within 5 minutes they're here and he get's put on a stretcher and is carried out.

**Sorry for the short chapter but i want to do a quick shout out to Sunshine8402 for adding this story to their favorites and it means a lot even i only get 1 favorite or 1 review and speaking of reviews i won't be doing another chapter until i get atleast 1 review.**


End file.
